Guide of the Gods: Deities
Hello, and welcome to the first Guide of the Gods! In Guide of the Gods, I will be aiding you in making your own mythology. In this particular Guide, you will be learning about gods and goddesses. Name Names come in many different shapes and sizes. They vary from stuff like Chalchiuhtlicue, the Aztec water goddess, to Hel, the Norse goddess of Hell. There are different ways of making names. You may derive it from Latin, or use a code, or you could even pull it out the top of your head. And then, you can do the complicated thing, and create your own language. God of... The sole most important thing of creating a god. What are they the god of? Here's a few ideas that are common in mythology. *Wisdom - You need brains as well as brawn! **Odin, one-eyed Norse king of the gods and god of wisdom **Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom, weaving, and battle strategy **Ganesha, elephant-headed Hindu god of wisdom and prudence **Thoth, ibis-headed Egyptian god of wisdom and writing *Magic - All mythology needs a little bit of magic! **Hecate, Greek goddess of magic **Isis, Egyptian queen of the gods and goddess of magic **Merlin, Celtic god of magic and trainer of King Arthur *Sun - What would be more important? **Helios, Greek god of the sun **Ra, Egyptian creator of the world and god of the sun **Sol, Norse goddess of the sun/Roman god of the sun *Moon - Usually twins with the sun. Weird, right? **Selene, Greek goddess of the moon **Khonsu, Egyptian god of the moon **Mani, Norse god of the moon *Death - What is life without death? **Osiris, Egyptian king of the gods and god of death **Hades, Greek god of the Underworld **Hel, Norse goddess of death TBA Role What is their role in mythology? Are they a bad guy? A good guy? A king? A queen? Twins? Creator of the world? There are dozens of different things they could be. It would be good to start with the king and queen, or maybe the creator. Make sure their role fits what they are the god of. A god of chaos doesn't sound like the good guy, does it? Features This includes weapons and magical items, and of course notable body parts. When I say that, I mean this. Ever walked across the street and noticed, "Hey, that guy who three eyes." No. That is what makes gods special. Take Norse mythology's Odin, who only has one eye. Or the Celtic Balor, who has one eye and one leg. Or the Hindu Kali, who has three eyes and four arms. It seems to be a thing that appears a lot in mythology. Another cool thing is animal heads, which most Egyptian gods have, and a few Hindu, like Ganesha. Enough with that, lets move onto weapons. More important gods should have an OP weapon, like Zeus' master bolt or Thor's Mjolnir. Or even something like Excalibur, the sword Arthur pulled out of the rock. Magical items are also useful. Hermes' winged shoes, or Freyr's ship that could grow and shrink. Hope this guide helped. For useful ideas and names, see these websites. *http://namegeneratorbay.com/god-name-generator *http://www.godchecker.com/ *http://fantasynamegenerators.com/god-names.php#.VayZybcVZl8 *http://chaoticshiny.com/pangen.php Go to the next Guide of the Gods page here. Category:Guide of the Gods Category:Community